Velvet Era
by Dementia-12
Summary: Alternate-Universe. Set in around Regency times. A fine noble man by the name of Samejime Ranmaru has lived an isolated yet average existance when his path crosses with a beguiling man by the name of Enjouji Kei, a man who is more than what he seems. WIP
1. Prolouge: And so it was

Notes: This was written years ago and was once beta-ed by the lovely Kizuna author, Cio-Cio san. ^_^

It was proofed by me and any mistakes are mine. This was written years ago, but I didn't post it around too much. I just found it again and wanted to share it. I hope you like it! ^_^

Cio-Cio san had once titled this for me but silly me, I forgot what the title is. ^_^;; I remember the word Velvet was involved so this story is now known as "Velvet Era". ^_^

This is based on the vampire pic of Enjouji and Ranmaru wearing waistcoats and Enjouji embracing Ranmaru with fangs bared, with Ranmaru holding a jewelled cross. 

Warnings: Ranmaru and Enjouji may seem somewhat out of character because of the different time period. ^^ 

C&C's welcome!  
Thank you for your help all that time ago, Cio-Cio san! ^_^

P.S - This is one-shot. ^^ 

*******************************************

~Prologue~

The silent night was as still as death.

The sharp breezes made no sound as they whipped through the reeds surrounding a small koi pond. The ripples of water circled lightly in repetition, swirling in concentric circles hypnotically.

The sprawling mist-coloured manor stood over all of this protectively and quietly, for they all stood within the houses elaborate steel gates, and so no one but the master of the manor would touch them or be near their presence. The master of the residence was nearly as silent as the nature that surrounded him.

He was not one for words, content for speaking when necessary and spending large quantities of time by his lonesome. And because of his enigmatic quiet, he easily became the object of gossip for the civilians that lived in the small city only a few miles from his home. Stories of his lifestyle were discussed as well as his penchant to be alone. Others fancied that he thought he was too good for people of lower classes whilst others kinder and romantic in heart believed he desired to stay locked within his own gilded prison of a house due to a lost love.

And so it was. 

And so it stayed for quite some time.

  
_To be continued (soon)... _


	2. Chapter I: And so it changed

**__**

Author's Note: I hope you've kept up on your historical romances. ;) This has been revised a bit from the original version.

****

~Chapter 1~

A heavy sigh reverberated in the walls of the tastefully decorated salon.

A young fiery haired man sat in a velvet chair carefully put down the weathered text he was reading, and ran a pale hand through erstwhile neat hair.

Dressed to the proverbial nines in casual yet elegant sapphire velvet brocade waistcoat and matching leggings, the figure that once sat proudly and tall in his refined outfit, began to slowly slink lower and lower into a slouch.

Master of the Manor, Samejime Ranmaru, was troubled - troubled by the constant quiet disquiet in his soul. The niggling cold feeling that has persistently ate at him since he could remember.

His self-induced solitude had long since abandoned him, leaving him feeling lost for long months.

His travels and explorations in Asia had ceased abruptly when he had been given the traumatizing news that his grandfather had passed away in his absence. Returning home immediately, he had taken over the household duties and arranged for proper funeral arrangements, hiding his heavy grief until he was allowed stolen moments alone to let stinging tears fall.

Mere months had passed before his younger sister, Yuki, told him about a suitor she was enamoured of - someone whom she had met at the Season's coming out gala. Ranmaru, though surprised at not knowing of such a turn of events, soon learned that the feeling was apparently more than mutual when he arranged to meet the man who had won his sister's heart. Finding him to be a noble and intelligent man with a sincere affection for Yuki, Ranmaru gave his blessing to the young couple as Yuki's brother and guardian.

After a little over a year, the wedding took place and Yuki had moved away to take over as mistress of her new husband's manor, leaving Ranmaru to himself. At first, the emptiness of the house seemed oppressive and he constantly sought out to see the latest plays and attended literary meetings with the bluestockings he knew of. 

Wanting to take time to properly honour his grandfather's passing, he had worn traditional black for longer than was customary by their society. Ranmaru prayed to Kami-Sama everyday, humbly asking to preserve the happiness his grandfather had known in life in his afterlife as well as to guide him in his footsteps. 

Months passed before he felt he had sufficiently mourned his grandfather, but that was mostly due to the sympathetic visits his sister had bestowed him with. He knew he had worried her, but Ranmaru could not easily let go of the man he could also proudly state had been a father and a Sensei to him. But for the sake of Yuki and her lectures of how grandfather wanted the best for his grandson, Ranmaru began to try to pull his thoughts together and eventually embraced the reality around him once again.

In time, Ranmaru began to slowly realize that the manor was truly his own, and despite the fact that he had enjoyed it more when it was filled with the love and laughter of his family members, he would have to live there for unknown years to come.

Calling upon his own sense of courage, which was quite formidable in its fullest form, Ranmaru hadredecorated a bit. Not so much as to disturb the work his late grandfather had instilled into the manor, but enough to show that it was now his and his alone.

That seemed to help him a little.

Similar efforts to help him try to find appeal to his new ownership of the manor continued. A splendid though not highly public party was thrown in his estate, colourful and sparkling. It was highly talked about thereafter, especially since he was been reputed as some sort of hermit.

It had been an unusual experience for Ranmaru, for since news had hit society about his new status as proprietor of the residence, many a matron began to literally push their daughters at him. Dance cards had been shyly presented to him as well as thrust outright in front of his nose. It had been a trying ordeal to say the least, for not a single lady had sparked any desire in him. They had all been quite demure and well mannered and he could not fault them one whit.

His feelings for the women of his class had befuddled him as well. He had had dalliances with women in his life and they all had quickly came to nought, having only occurred in the first place because of his late grandfather's urgings for him to marry and settle down with children.

But now still, Ranmaru was on his own.

Standing up to look through the large windows in his salon, he watched as the luminous moon slowly rose amongst charcoal lined clouds. The moon had long since comforted him, ever since his childhood. It felt mysterious but still warm somehow.

Gazing at the silver moon with dark brown eyes, he wonderingly observed how it had never seemed so bright to him before - before this night. It seemed more and more beautiful still, an orb of brightness in a pile of shadows. Ranmaru lost himself in its light.

Coming out of a trance after much passed time, Ranmaru resigned himself to rest his heart-weary self into bed. Flicking off the small lamp light, he walked up velvet carpeted steps to his room. Having preferred to dress himself rather having someone do it for him, he had no valet.

Slipping off the expensive attire and into Egyptian cotton pyjamas, he went about his routine. Cleanliness was supposedly next to godliness.

Sitting on his plush bed, he sank down a little as he arched his spine and spun his head slowly around in a circle, hearing small cracks. Sighing as he felt his neck and shoulders stretch and minimally relax, he lay down and pulled thick covers over him. 

Laying down, his heavy lidded eyes regarded the right side of his bed. Placing a slightly curled up hand down on the empty pillow beside him, he made a soft wistful sound before he was gently falling into unconsciousness. 

The booming echo of thunder startled Ranmaru out of sleep and immediately into a semi-alert sitting position amongst the tangled sheets on his bed. His rapidly pumping heart began to quiet to its normal rhythm as he unwrapped the clinging sheets from his legs. His loud breathing however became an affront to the otherwise quiet of the room.

Standing up, he padded over to the large curtained windows in his room and pulled the cord to swing them open. Nature's violence was unveiled before his sleepy eyes. Heavy drops off rain splattered across his window one after the other, slithering downwards to their end. The reeds of the koi pod whipped at each other frantically as if in madness as little pond was pillaged with translucent silver drops hurling themselves from the sky.

Chimes rung in the air, pervading the stoic silence of the house. Ranmaru looked away from the window, alarmed. Grabbing his robe in own hand, he quickly sought out the library. Unlocking the cheery wood desk drawer, he pulled out a chain with a single brass key. Becoming more and more alert by the second, Ranmaru opened a large mahogany chest, containing a single sword. It had been in their family for centuries, passed on for generations from father to child. His grandfather had not passed it on to him, but Ranmaru knew that he had intended to for he had been had trained by his Sensei in swordsmanship. 

It was his most prided possession and now it was needed.

Arming himself, he heard the door chime again and walked quickly to it. Taking a steady breath, he opened the door wide and looked upon the man who had seen it fit to pay his a visit in the ungodly hours of the night.

Standing before him was a soaked rat.

The dark-haired man had hair plastered to his face and eyes, his long black ponytail sagging mightily. A thin cape was the only protection his gentlemen's attire had and it was a pitiful one in the face of nature's wild elements. Despite his tall figure, he looked quite pathetic standing in the rain but Ranmaru had long since learned from his Sensei that the eyes could be deceitful to the mind and remained on his guard.

Ranmaru's shoulders tensed as he observed the stranger's hand lift but merely pushed away the hair suctioned to his face. Prepared to see a man with the face of someone who was touched in the head, he was surprised to be met with dark near-ebony eyes that bespoke of intelligence and mirth. He had not the face of a simpleton, but that simply of a beautiful man.

Small goose pimples began to rise from the skin of the back of his neck and Ranmaru tensed, coming to the conclusion that the chill air of the weather had reached him there. Yet more prickled at his nape as the wanderer spoke.

"Dear Sir, I apologize for disturbing you at this horrendous hour. I am but a late traveler whose carriage was assaulted by the weather and try as I might have to reach my destination, it was not to be."

A cold shiver racked through him as he continued. "I have walked some miles and your manor was like a beacon in this hellish storm. I am hoping that somehow you will somehow play the good Samaritan and be so kind as to allow me asylum from this downpour."

The refined words ineloquently ended on a watery sniffle, which caused the man to fish for his handkerchief. Ranmaru looked on as he tried to overcome his own indecision, watching as the man found the errant piece of cloth only to see that it was sopping with water as well. The situation spoke of potential danger but while looking at the man before him, Ranmaru did not sense he was in the presence of ill intent.

Finally coming to his decision, Ranmaru stood so as to make it obvious he held a sword in his hand. "You may be allowed shelter in my home for this one night. However," Ranmaru lifted his sword, "if you decide to act less than a proper visitor, this silver blade will soon be stained crimson. Understand?"

Dark eyes blinked back at him, obviously taking his position seriously.

Bowing in respect, the man promised, "You will have no trouble form me, Sir. I am most thankful for your great generosity towards me and only wish you allow me to repay you someday." The action caused his black hair to fall back into his eyes, but the silliness of it did not diminish his sincerity in the least.

Ranmaru turned his back to the man, indicating he should follow. As he began to step through the large entryway, he responded simply "Compensation isn't necessary in these kinds of conditions." 

Instead of trailing behind, the errant traveler moved to walk beside Ranmaru. Smiling slightly, the man returned, "You should see what I could repay you with before you say that." Ranmaru looked back at him with a blank expression.

"What is your name, Sir?"

Untying the string that held his scarlet cape together, he folded it and moved to place it on the back of the chair that was just beyond the foyer. His expression was that of one seeking permission but Ranmaru ignored it and tilted his head slightly to acknowledge that he was still waiting for his answer. 

"Kei Enjouji."  
"Of?"  
"Of nothing. I am of high class but hold no position over any lands."

Ranmaru did not know what to make of the statement so said nothing in response, only informed Enjouji where he could rest and set about to take him there, but not before pardoning himself to return his weapon to its home. He did not want to use it to kill, despite his threat, for it had known many a person's blood in its long past.

Moreover, Ranmaru was a noteworthy martial artist and could defend himself without the aid of weaponry should something unforeseen happen.

Returning to the waiting stranger quickly, he gestured for the man to follow him up the stairs. As they walked down the hall, he heard the stranger's deep voice speak once again.

"Sir? What is your name?"

The curious question should not have surprised him but it did nonetheless. Suspicion was his first feeling, and responded with a wary "Why?" as he paused in the journey to the unforeseen guest's bedroom.

"So I may know who is being so kind as to take in a stranger without taking anything in return."

Considering his answer, Ranmaru could not help but somewhat admired the ease with which this Kei Enjouji spoke. His words were quick and articulate, flowing off his tongue without exertion. Unlike himself, who struggled with the evasive talent of articulation and felt uneasy in choosing his words without deliberation. 

"My name is Samejime Ranmaru, the owner of this estate." This Kei Enjouji seemed to consider his answer as much as Ranmaru had previously considered his.

"It rolls off the tongue. Almost pretty."

Kei Enjouji slowly murmured his name, sounding out each syllable. "Samejime Ranmaru....I like it."

Ranmaru's first reaction to the comment had been indignation, for to say his name was pretty was emasculating. Yet when he had slowly, gently, softly, continued to repeat his name in his mesmerizing voice, Ranmaru became entranced.

"Ranmaru..."

He had so long yearned to hear someone say his name in such a voice, whispering it like a prayer that has been answered.

Onyx eyes looked down into his, and he was caught in the heat of their burning light. Feeling an invisible tug, Ranmaru moved closer to the enigmatic stranger. Kei Enjouji parted his arms and the young swordsman moved into them, feeling the damp overcoat seeping into his clothes greedily.

Laying flat palms against the navy covered chest, pale hands spread out and upward as Ranmaru looked up into the shadowed face above him. Feeling as lost as he had when he had stared at the moon, he did not move as the face lowered and brushed against his cheek. Feeling the cool supple skin against his own warmth broke a shudder free from his body. Delicate lips caressed the outer rim of his right ear with their softness, combing the sensitive flesh.

"Ranmaru...", the man breathed into his ear.

The power wielded in that one word caused Ranmaru to feel a vague sliver of alarm, but the desire to hear it again masked all other emotions.

The face passed his cheek once more and wordless silence feel between them as they regarded each other. The gentle fall of a passing storm was all that was heard.

But it was enough for the spell to be broken.

Ranmaru pulled himself away, strongly perturbed at the turn of events. Glaring at the stranger, he hastily instructed for him to walk to the end of the hall and enter the second door on the right before allowing himself to escape to his own room.

Leaning his forehead against the door, Ranmaru released heavy panting breaths of upset and disbelief. Confused thoughts whirled through his mind like the violent gales of a monsoon. Quickly pushing himself away from the door as well as his increasingly rampant mental commotion with determination, he looked out at the large pane window and surveyed the damage the rain had wrought.

Several reeds had snapped apart in the fury of the rain, floating in shambles on the small koi pond. The long threads of green grass were trudged flat, buried under the weight of the water still dripping from their thin bladed tips. And indifferent to it all, the moon shone its pure innocent glow on the leftover wreckage.

Ranmaru felt empathy for drenched lengths of grass, the koi pond that become a grave for severed reeds. The moonlight included him in its new persona of distance, bypassing his need when he could so recently have used its former comforting aura to assist his thoughts. Evading him now, when he was drowning in the onslaught of new and unfamiliar emotions.

Shifting and wary revelations were born as the sun slowly ascended into the horizon. Small but imperative discoveries became clear as the sky embraced the intense fire of the sun. All because of one passing stranger in need.

And as he walked down the stairs at dawn to make breakfast, Ranmaru passed by the front door to see a small white piece of paper attached.

Reading it silently, he learned one more morsel of knowledge.

He was alone again.

__

To be continued…


	3. Chapter II: And so it grew

****

~Chapter 2~

  


A dizzying blur of silks, lace, and velvet embraced him and try as he might, Ranmaru simply was not strong enough to get away.

Smiling politely beyond his jade embroidered eye mask, he mentally kicked himself for coming the New Year's Eve Masquerade party as he twirled a heavy set, heavily made up Duchess who had seemed to have summarily decided that before she would attend this gala, she would bathe in the spiciest perfume she could obtain.

Cringing when he heard her giggle squeakily, Ranmaru decided it was time to give up and twirled her until they reached the group of people she had attended with. 

Realizing where she was, the Duchess parted from Ranmaru and clasped her equally heavy set husband by the arm.

"Why, Sir Samejime! That was lovely!"

Ranmaru bowed to her and felt her husband pat him on the shoulder. "You're a fine lad, Samejime.", huffed the gruff Duke. "Thank you, my Lord. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to get a breath of fresh air.", Ranmaru said courteously as he straightened to his full height.

The Duke's cheek became pink as he said, "Maybe you should take one of my daughter out there with you!" before he chortled loudly with the Duchess giggling alongside him. Snatching a quick glance at the daughters from his peripheral vision, he quickly declined, murmuring something about not wanting to sully anyone's reputation. Before another word could be said, he quickly bowed 

again and made his way to the balcony doors.

Leaning on the rail with relief, he pulled slightly at his cravat and felt the cool breeze pass through. Allowing a small smile, he looked at the perfumed botanical garden below him. The sweet subtle smell of roses filled his nostrils in reprieve to the Duchess stinging scent.

Brown eyes traced the movements of the couple below him, men and women sneaking kisses and holding hands sweetly.

His eyes lingered on one particular couple however. 

The woman was quite lovely to behold, though she did not physically match up to the latest model of fashion. She had short dark brown hair that curled just around her chin, and she wore a forest green domino with a matching mask that glinted with mysterious tones as she moved.

Yet it was not her that held his attention but her companion.

The gardens were not well lit, for their purpose was to allow lovers their privacy, and thus everyone was in shadows. But of what he could discern of the man below him caused familiar goose pimples to arise on his neck.

The man was a tall figure and appeared to have dark hair. He was masked as everyone was, his an eye mask of violet with black embroidery that seemed to match his own. His outfit was also dark and it melted into the night with the rest of the shades of darkness. 

But the quality that arrested Ranmaru most was that, pulled over his shoulder, seemed to be... a ponytail tied by a ribbon.

Enjouji Kei... 

Indefinable feelings surged through him and he straightened away from the rail and turned around to face the party once again.

Not allowing himself to dwell on his actions, Ranmaru casually but hurriedly led himself down the stairs to the pathway of the garden.

Old feelings and thoughts surfaced in his mind with an intensity that compelled and frightened him in unison. Walking down the garden path, he reached the area where he had last seen the couple only to find them gone.

Black disappointment despondently swirled about him when he noticed a small trail near him. A reluctant hope developed when he heard two voices ahead of him and he sustained an outward air of nonchalance as he moved to follow.

The hedges of the moonlit garden grew taller as he walked, seeming to close himself off from whence he came. The greenery became a maze, blindly shifting into corners and backing away, forcing him to centre his footsteps based on the muted voices he followed.

A final right turn left him in a large square of grass with small bushes of red thorny roses climbing up the manor's walls. A wooden bench two feet in front of them and their pricked edges gravitated forward towards it like a beacon in the night. Noticing the seated pair, Ranmaru sought the tall hedges as a cloak to his presence. Pulling apart thick branches slowly as to not alert them of his whereabouts, Ranmaru attempted to gauge the man's face.

The blessed moonlight permitted their faces to be seen a little more clearly, showing a glimpse of pale cheeks and the white cravat at the man's neck. 

The duo was engrossed in a deep conversation. The man was leaning forward and the demure lady's hands were taken into gold-lined gloves. Guilt pinched at Ranmaru's temple as he watched the man lean in and kiss the lady's cheek before hearing her breathless gasp as she was kissed on the lips, feeling he was an intruder on a couple's private interlude. 

Still, the biting emotion did not inspire him to leave.

If the man before him was whom he hesitatingly hoped him to be, then he could not leave. A sharp gasp of shock rendered the air and Ranmaru saw the elegant man kissing the woman's neck. Ranmaru stood up, ready to confront the man on his blatant actions, when another gasp permeated the air, one entirely different from its successor. One laden with rapture.

Pulling apart twigs and small branches once again, he witnessed the man now seeming to feast on the woman's neck. The young lady had clasped petite hands into his hair and pulled him towards her, hugging his head to her, her mask having fallen to her lap in disregard. 

Ranmaru swallowed and closed his eyes. Dispirited eyes opened and he felt disappointment coil in his gut yet again, concluding he had been in fact invading someone's privacy instead of finding the answers he sought for long months. Sought ever since a stranger passed through his manor and momentarily lifted away his shroud of obscurity. 

Slowly letting go out the branches, the sight before him slowly became replaced with greens and browns. But an action of the man caught before he was blinded to the scene had him parting hedges for the third time.

The man was settling the woman into a comfortable position, who was now in a disconcertingly dead faint. The dark man stood and pulled a handkerchief out, patting at the woman's neck lightly and murmuring a bit before placing another kiss on the cheek he had kissed minutes ago. The man stood and Ranmaru tensed as his elegant figure moved further toward the direction of the moonlight.

The moon confronted the daunting gentleman with a bath of translucent rays and Ranmaru was startled breathless as the man's countenance was revealed.

Dabbing at his ruby stained lips with a familiar powder blue handkerchief was the stranger, Kei Enjouji.

His violet mask did nothing to disguise the dark sparkle of intellect in his eyes as he paused in his ministrations to look up at the resplendent moon.

Garbed similarly to the had been the night of his surprise visit, a dark navy blue waistcoat hugged his body possessively as his blood red cape was rakishly tossed over his right shoulder. The hands that held his handkerchief were gloved in fine indigo velvet, and it was only then that the entranced Ranmaru realized what the man was doing.

He was wiping blood off his lips.

Disgust flooded through him. His lifelong sense of honour and justice propelled him to stand up but fear kept him immobile. Forcing himself to confront the man who had awakened an inner light, but who also may in fact be a murderer, was an unbearable undertaking.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he envisioned the ancient sword in his manor and summoned the bravery and strength of his ancestors. Stepping into the moonlight, he opened his eyes and confronted the mysterious man surrounding by the aroma of vermilion roses.

The tall man faced him and was silent. Enjouji Kei pulled off his mask and Ranmaru was assaulted by the intensity of his black gaze.

"Ranmaru..."

  



	4. Chapter III: And so it began

****

~Chapter 3~

  


The low voice was as hypnotic and enveloping as he remembered. Pulling off his own mask with gloved fingers, Ranmaru felt the tug to move closer. Stepping forward, he was within an arm's reach of the other man and stopped. 

"I saw what you did." Ranmaru said quietly, somehow not wanting to disturb the quiet that had developed around them.

Enjouji Kei smiled minimally. Tucking his handkerchief into his sleeve, he inclined his head to the left with a semblance of curiosity.

"You cut that woman's neck. And you drank her blood." The words were stated with an awful yet false calm. Enjouji Kei gazed back at him with fathomless eyes, before whispering a soft affirmation.

Hearing the agreement to his words undid him. The hope and revelations which had arisen due to the man before him now seemed like lies, because he had foolishly believed that Enjouji Kei would be the salvation to his darkness.

"Why?"

The solitary word wrenched from Ranmaru's throat and left a stinging ache behind its escape.

Taking a swift inhalation, the stranger compressed his blood red lips before uttering a barely audible reply, shifting his head away to look at the moon.

"It is for my survival. It allows me to live."

"To live?", was the raspy enquiry echoed by the red-headed nobleman.

The pallid face moved back to look at his companion. "I am what you would recognize as a vampire, a hunter of blood in the dark."

The words were there, floating in the air and quickly dissipated. Every word on their own made individual sense… but placed next to each other to form the statement just made was incomprehensible.

"Impossible..." 

"And yet, the undeniable truth.", intruded the cloaked stranger.

A knot of tension formed in Ranmaru's temple, his mind struggling against this opposition to his ingrained sense of practicality. The things this Enjouji Kei was deeming true contradicted reality. Ideas fancied in legends and in folklore spoke of such things but to hear them stated as a concrete fact by the man he had placed so much untold hope in caused his heart to skip beats.

"It is difficult to believe I am sure. I too had a hard time believing it myself at first."

So nonchalant were the words. So mystifying in their jaunty, by-your-leave tone.

Dark brown eyes glimmered in the glare of the stars enveloping them, telling of emotions that would not be preached of aloud.

The raven-haired noble studied the pale faced man in front of him curiously, concernedly.

"Will you keep my secret? It is not a fact one wants known to many, especially those the like of that gossipy matron that was monopolizing you shortly before our chance rendezvous. Truly though, I cannot fault her efforts for I find myself wanting to do the same."

The flood of words seemed ceaseless and Ranmaru could not fathom as to how the man before him, who was so easily brushing away the fact that he had been drinking someone's blood like flicking away a piece of lint from his midnight waistcoat, could function in polite society with such an ill personality so thinly disguised. 

"You are not of a sound mind..."

Sharps brows raised and loud humour-filled laughter rang throughout their small cube of hedges and perfumed blossoms.

"Of that notion, I'm sure you will not be swayed.", spoke the deep voice after the bout of heartfelt chuckles had disappeared.

The only visible end to their situation was to depart, Ranmaru thought. Disturbed by the character of his unusual companion, he knew full well that such a course of action was prudent but yet, he still did not move. 

The man was unusual, no doubt. It was exciting and exasperating, Ranmaru unpleasantly realized. He was succumbing to the charms of an eccentric man who claimed he lived the life of a vampire. The knowledge should have instantaneously sent him reaching for some sort of weapon in defence.

And yet, he did none of these things.

Because he enjoyed watching the cape of Enjouji Kei billow in the winds and wrap around him lovingly. Because the dark laughter that emanated deep from the man before him were joyful in their resonance and sent goose pimples skittering to unfamiliar points on his neck. Because every word was a caress, and when Enjouji Kei said his name, it made anticipation and adrenaline singe the valves of his veins. It made him want to know this man ,who could charm a snake merely with the smooth tones of his voice, in every singular disturbing and ecstatic way there was to know.

In the throes of his own internal struggle, he was unaware that the gap between the two men was steadily closing until he felt a hand weave through his hair and urged his head upward to meet sharp eyes.

Nothing was said, and all was silent except for the faintest of sounds of people chattering away and crickets chirping amongst tall hedges.

Ranmaru wretched himself away and stumbled a step before hurrying over to the unconscious courtesan on the wooden bench with rose patterned backing. Shivers of fear and confusion racing through him, he crouched in front of the unknown woman and attempted to pull her upright. Flopping into his arms like an unstrung puppet, he tensed and pushed her head to the left to expose her wound to the evening air and his sympathetic gaze.

Two small puckered holes lay against smooth flesh, with the barest trickling of scarlet blood drying them to a near burgundy hue beside them. Blanched lips compressed together to stifle the sound of frustration that threatened to leave him.

"She is not dead. And I can assure you that in her last moments of awareness, she felt nothing but the utmost of pleasures."

Turning amazed eyes with a face becoming increasingly disgusted, he watched as the demon of the dark approached him and his armful of victimized innocence.

"Stop."

Enjouji Kei paused and raised his gloved hands up in compliance. Smiling faintly, he promised that he meant no harm and dared to take another step towards the duo.

"Stop, and don't come any closer."

Ranmaru could see the moonlight caress the man-demon before him as Enjouji Kei returned his glare with a blank look before crossing his arms with a small huff of impatience.

"This is a weary practice, Ranmaru. Let us move on. I have given my word as a gentlemen that no harm will pass and I intend to keep it."

"Hah!"

Ranmaru's involuntary bark of disbelief broke sharply through the tense atmosphere around them, causing Enjouji Kei to drop his arms and glower formidably in the direction of the squatting red-headed noble. And despite his skills with survival and self-defence, a frisson of black fear crept through his spine and down his arms to his hands. His gloved fingers involuntarily clutched at the body he held, knowing terror as it stared back at him with star-shadowed eyes. 

"I do not speak falsely, and you have no past experiences of me to assume so. Your naive beliefs is your hindrance to realism here. So I ask you to remember, do not push me."

Ranmaru looked away, fixing fearful eyes on the green velvet cloth of the motionless noblewoman's dress. The path to the next course of action eluded him, and he knew not of what to say, frightened they may be his last words - no matter the vampires words to the contrary. 

Soundless stillness grated on frazzled nerves. 

"Can you trust me?"

Dark eyes met their match as Ranmaru's head whipped around to look at Enjouji Kei. Anger once churning in the caped man-demon's unexpectedly vibrant eyes died an immediate death and earnestness was its replacement.

Words eluded Ranmaru and his mouth widened marginally in response, the words about to be uttered unknown even to him.

And yet they never came.

For as the first sound was made, another followed from a new source.

The formerly masked courtesan shifted once towards arms that stilled her and moved once more. Lushly lashed eyes fluttered imperceptibly then with increased vigour before peeling open. The unknown noblewoman sat up with a gasp, wrenching Ranmaru's weakening grasp away from her limbs. Dishevelled, she looked about her quickly, her eyes passing by Ranmaru and locking on Enjouji Kei. With a torn gasp, she righted herself and stood, facing the inexpressive Enjouji Kei with confusion. Yet subconscious self-preservation must have motivated her, for as she looked at the man before her, a petite manicured hand circled her own neck. Light fingers passed down her veins and found the two puncture wounds with a small cry of despair.

Ranmaru observed the lady in the domino back away from Enjouji Kei, stepping backwards until she was nearly swathed by the hedges behind her. Turning around rapidly like a gazelle in flight, she moved to the exit between the leafy square and ran for dear life.

Both noblemen simply looked at the grassy doorway of the young woman's exodus, the soft sounds made of the rubbing legs of equally green insects leaving the only echo of noise behind the recent cries of feminine alarm.

Ranmaru drew himself up, slowly and reluctantly, facing the man-demon. Instincts traversed messages to his mind, telling him feelingly to follow the courtesan's example and leave with haste. And yet again, he did not obey this intuition. For stronger ones brimmed far more violently behind his weary façade - an intermingling of barely remembered feelings that was reminiscent of the one night he had shared with the man, the vampire, this anomaly - Enjouji Kei.

"It saddens me, you know."

Unexpected the words were to Ranmaru.

"What saddens you?", he responded somewhat throatily.

Tentatively he listened for the answer, not knowing he wanted to hear what possible scenario could create sadness in a vampire.

"The expression on your beautiful face. It saddens me." The sentences were followed by a lonesome sigh. Ranmaru met the other nobleman's gaze, bewildered.

"I wish to leave, to escape of such regard, but I would regret the action in the future, I am sure." Tilting his head, an ebony ponytail slid leisurely down his shoulder.

"You are frightened of me, and I never ever wanted such a thing." The words were tainted with his sincere regret. "You analyze me and come up with even more complex questions. You are confused and wary of me."

Polished black leather boots with gleaming gold buckles stepped forward. "And yet," the deep voiced quieted with pleased inquisitiveness. "You are drawn to me, as I am to you. You deny it because of your fear and sense of practicality, but your beauteous being desires me....despite everything." 

Ranmaru stood frozen by the words, unwillingly enticed by the shifting proximity of their bodies as the gap between them closed.

Riotous desire enflamed him as Enjouji Kei's velvet encased fingers tangled in his red hair and pulled him closer.

"I d-do not want this."

No strength was found in the pronouncement as Enjouji Kei's lips gained closeness to Ranmaru's own. "Ranmaru....", Enjouji Kei, a whispered promised in a name.

And in the billowing shadows of the moonlight, in the tall guardians of twigs and grass, Ranmaru received Enjouji Kei's burning kiss.

A shuddering gasp escaped as twin lips parted, only to meet again. Gloves of cream clenched in a snowy cravat. Zephyrs blew through, educing the fragrance of roses to rise and shook petals free to circle within the small hidden square of the garden, wrapping a luxurious crimson cape around the embracing pair of nobles.

Pointed teeth scraped across a vulnerable tongue, tasting hints of human wine. Thirstily drinking of the scarlet liquor, Enjouji Kei held Ranmaru tightly to his chest. Hungry hands explored down a cream-coloured waistcoat to leggings, nails rasping and digits rubbing against muscled buttocks.

"K-Kei....stop..."

The kiss ended gradually but the strong arms still held and the hands still caressed. Remaining with the man-demon's hold, Ranmaru attempted to obtain his breath. Hands still entangled in the white cloth of Enjouji Kei's cravat, Ranmaru belatedly became aware of the lingering salty traces of blood in his mouth.

"You d-drank from me!" The accusation ringing loudly and echoing.

"You mind?"

The question seemed impossibly incredible to Ranmaru, the answer seeming so obvious that the question seemed absurd.

"Of course I mind!"

During this discussion however, neither felt the necessity to separate from their close positions. A soft tired sound tore out of Enjouji Kei's bee stung lips. 

"Most of my lovers have not had complaint for such acts, but if it bothers you so entirely, I apologize. It is my nature, you know."

Ranmaru was reluctantly conceding to Enjouji Kei's true way of being when caught by the unsettling words of the one who embraced him.

"Your lovers?"

A smile played across his fetching face. "Yes, lovers. A man turned vampire is still a man, my Ranmaru."

Arctic blue threads of cold dampened his spirit instantaneously. Though the experiences he had shared with the man before him were few and far between, a kernel of primitive possessiveness invaded his bloodstream.

Masking the emotion against the onyx eyes regarding him with a fervent gaze, the tightening of his sinking fingers in the colourless cravat was the only minute telltale sign.

"We are not lovers to my knowledge." A husky voice murmured from Ranmaru, the ambiguous rasp of his voice disguising the need to lay claim.

"Ranmaru..."

The one word sensually caressing and chiding at the same time, quietly stating the inevitability of their joining of souls. Sable eyes grew slumberous and heavy lidded at the mellow tone.

"Kei."

A broad hand dragged lightly down Ranmaru's soft face, lingering on the bottom lip before holding a strong jaw.

"Love, as much as it pains me to say this, I must leave you now. I would rather endeavour to listen to the melody of your voice crying out in the pleasures I alone could teach you, but now is not the time. Will you see me again?"

Of course I will. I was yours from the beginning.

Such was the initial though in Ranmaru's head, though he would rather to not let the inscrutable man before him take his leave at all.

He felt the hands and arms leave his body, leaving the night's growing chill to cast its immediate assault against him. Wrapping his arms around himself as Enjouji Kei stepped away made the space between them feel like an invasion.

"Ranmaru....I want you to have this to remember me."

The finality reverberating in the ten simple words tickled under his skin unpleasantly and startled him into speech. 

"I'll see you again?"

Enjouji Kei graced him with a genuine smile, the likes he had not seen for what felt like a millennia. "It was I that asked you, remember? Here. Take this from me, please."

Enjouji Kei lifted his satin cape with an upraised arm and it fell away from him in a silky wave, revealing a small sparkling item in his hand. A cross, bejewelled with perfectly cut miniature diamonds and amethyst stones twined with ribbons and thin trails of gold strung with a sleek gold chain, hung from Enjouji Kei's gloved hand.

Enjouji Kei held it out, the delicate gems catching the rays of the moonlight and glowed with ethereal intensity.

The beauty of ancient cross caught at Ranmaru and he walked towards it, not touching it but studying it reverently in the misty light.

A tentative hand reached out to regard it more intently only to be caught by another as it faltered. Ranmaru looked up at Enjouji Kei and said not a word. Enjouji Kei matched his silence and instead, pressed the small cross into his hand and lightly wrapped the gold chain around velvet cream fingers.

Leaning down toward the red head's ear, he whispered, "I will come back to you. Expect me soon, my Ranmaru."

Pulling back slightly, he laid a soft yet telling kiss on the nobleman's soft ruby lips before turning away abruptly and striding out of their small garden square.

Ranmaru stared unseeingly as Enjouji Kei's promise echoed in his mind before suddenly breaking into the reality surrounding him when a forceful cold wind pushed against him. With widening eyes, the fact that he was alone struck him and he unconsciously brought the cross to his heart, fingers biting into the precious stones.

"Kei."

Ranmaru...

He felt Enjouji Kei's voice like a tangible entity and let out a faltering breath.

He knew by his honour that he should seek justice for the young courtesan that Enjouji Kei had, by all evidence, attacked bodily. He knew it but the conviction was lacking.

His heart was were his strength now lay, strung tight by a single red string, manipulated by an enticing and indecipherable nobleman who was, by his own definition, a hunter of blood in the dark.

A man, Enjouji Kei, who had drawn the dark black fog of his unwanted solitude and loneliness into the moonlight to be showered with its nurturing rays, once again.

  


~Owari~

  


Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this! ^-^ There is to be no sequel for this, but I'm sure your imagination can come up with some wonderful scenarios for the future of Ranmaru and Kei, ne? ^_~ Please review and (No flames! Or you will be set on fire! >:) let me know what you thought of it. Ja ne! ^_^   



End file.
